In the publications U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,563,133B1 and 7,332,410B2, the bonding of oxide-free substrate pairs at room temperature without external expenditure of force is disclosed. In this case, the substrate surfaces are modified by plasma treatment or ion implantation by the surfaces being treated with a semi-amorphous layer that includes boron or arsenic ions. After full-surface contact is made under normal pressure, the substrate pairs remain in a light vacuum atmosphere. A binding energy of approximately 400 mJ/m2 is achieved at room temperature. In order to create a permanent bond, an annealing step also follows at up to 400° C. The substrates are limited to semiconductors such as Si, InGaAs, GaAs, Ge, and SiC.
The publication EP2672509A1 shows a cluster system with a pretreatment unit and a bonding unit. In this case, bonding surfaces are to be produced, which allow a bonding with sufficient bonding force without high vacuum.
The publication US2006/0132544A1 describes the sticking (“tacking”) or prefixing of a composite film that has an adhesive layer. Partial areas of the adhesive layer are heated by a laser and thus the sticking is made possible.
The publication U.S. Pat. No. 5,686,226 uses a locally applied resin adhesive for sticking (product) substrates to one another by hardening (polymerization) of the adhesive by means of UV radiation.
In particular, the transport of substrates or substrate stacks causes considerable problems in the state of the art, since the substrates, on the one hand, are not to be damaged and, on the other hand, a possible alignment of the substrates is not to be changed. In addition, the transport is to be carried out in the smallest possible space.